Wilderness
The Wilderness, sometimes referred to as Wildy or Wild, is a large and dangerous wasteland that makes up nearly the entirety of north-eastern Gielinor directly north of the kingdoms of Asgarnia and Misthalin. Upon dying in the Wilderness, be it to player or monster, the victim will keep up to three (3) items unless the Protect Item prayer is active, which will allow him/her to keep one more item, thus four (4) items are kept. Protect Item only applies if the player is NOT on a high-risk world. However, if the player is skulled, which is done by attacking someone who did not attack you, or entering the Abyss, they will lose all items unless Protect Item is activated allowing only one (1) item to be kept upon death, again provided the player is not in a high-risk world. If a player is attacked by a target and fights back, they will not be skulled. Any untradeable items (such as Void armour, Fire capes or Fighter torso) will be converted into coins above level 20 Wilderness, and players must obtain the item again from its original source. Below level 20 Wilderness, it turns into a broken item instead, which can be repaired back into its original state with coins. The Wilderness ranges from level 1 up to level 56. See this section for more details. The Wilderness Diary is a set of achievement diaries relating to the Wilderness and its surrounding area, released on 5 March 2015. Development history The Wilderness was introduced into the game on 13 August 2001. It is famous for being the only place where players can engage in Player-versus-Player (PvP) Combat to gain all items that the defeated dropped. A ditch was added on 18 April 2007 to prevent players from wandering into the Wilderness and getting killed, lured or tricked into going into the Wilderness with popular luring techniques such as Tree Luring prior to the Wilderness changes. After clicking the ditch, players are presented with a screen that asks whether they really want to enter the Wilderness. Players who click 'yes' will then jump over the ditch. Teleport restrictions Teleports will not work above level 20, except for a select few, such as the amulet of glory, ring of life and those listed below, which may be used by members up to level 30. However, the Teleport Block spell will prevent using nearly any means of teleportation for five minutes, or two and a half minutes if it is successfully cast on a player with Protect from Magic active. Items that allow member teleportation to up to level 30 Wilderness *Amulet of glory *Amulet of eternal glory *Combat bracelet *Skills necklace *Ring of wealth *Pharaoh's sceptre *Grand seed pod *Royal seed pod *Slayer ring *Ring of life List of methods to travel quickly to and around the Wilderness Spells Teleports excluding Lunar spells also have a tablet form. Equipment * * (teleports players to Corporeal Beast Cave where exiting the cave places players in the Wilderness) * * Levers Players can use the Ardougne or Edgeville teleport lever to teleport to the Deserted Keep. Obelisks There are several obelisks scattered throughout the whole Wilderness that players can use to randomly teleport to particular locations within the Wilderness. If players have completed the hard Wilderness Diary, they can choose their teleport location. Also, players with level 80 can build their own obelisk that teleports them to the others, but this is a one-way teleport to the Wilderness. Other Players with level 57 can create a waka canoe at any canoe station, which transports by the pond in level 35 Wilderness, east of a Wilderness Obelisk. The magic door found within the Entrana Dungeon teleports the player to level 32 Wilderness, south of the chaos dwarves near Vet'ion. Negatives of the Wilderness .]] There is one main reason for players to refuse to enter the Wilderness: fear of death. A player can be killed very quickly in the Wilderness in many ways: * By other players - Known as player killing, the level of players that can attack you increases as you go deeper into the Wilderness, so a person can be killed by a player whose Combat level is much higher than their own. * By high-level monsters and bosses - Some of the chief Wilderness attractions are some of the most likely places to die. Powerful monsters such as green and lava dragons can be dangerous, and the Chaos Elemental makes the surrounding area extremely dangerous due to its large wander and attack range. * By 'regular' monsters - Almost all monsters in the Wilderness attack players on sight even if they are passive elsewhere. These creatures attack everyone. For example, level 100+ players will still be attacked by giant rats. Positives of the Wilderness The Wilderness Diary The Wilderness Diary can be completed by doing a set of tasks related to the Wilderness. Completing a tier gives a Wilderness sword and variety of useful rewards and benefits. For example, completion of all tasks grants noted dragon bone drops within the Wilderness and free access to the Resource Area. Curse of Zaros The Curse of Zaros miniquest may require players to enter the Wilderness, depending on which ghost locations the player gets. Bounty Hunter Bounty Hunter is a player killing-based minigame and can only be played on the Bounty Hunter world 18. Players are assigned a target to kill to earn and upgrade mysterious emblems, which can be cashed in for points to buy rewards at the Bounty Hunter Store. Players are matched based on Combat level, and emblems are always risked. Boss killing A variety of unique, powerful bosses, such as the Chaos Elemental, are found within the Wilderness. These monsters are usually very tough and resilient, and are quite dangerous to reach to, due to the constant threat of player-killers. However, these bosses often have rare items drops that are generally highly valued amongst players, such as the Dragon pickaxe, and as such, are frequently fought. Chaos Temple altar training The Chaos Temple in level 38 Wilderness acts as a gilded altar with two burners lit, granting the same Prayer experience bonus when used in a player-owned house chapel. However, offering bones here gives a 50% chance for a bone offered to not be consumed, potentially saving lots of money if training prayer here in bulk. Outside, the Elder Chaos druid can unnote a player's bones for 50 coins per bone. Demonic Ruins The Demonic Ruins is the only area in which free-to-play players can find greater demons. The ruins also have a unique aspect, in which your prayer will slowly regenerate as long as you are standing within the vicinity of the ruins. Access to the Abyss Players can use the Abyss via Wilderness to access the various altars throughout RuneScape to craft runes; the Mage of Zamorak that teleports players to the Abyss lurks around level 5 Wilderness, just north of Edgeville. Many players will risk being killed to craft runes here as it is the fastest way available to train Runecrafting for profit; normally, only runes above cosmic are crafted here as any rune below this is not considered worth the risk, and/or it takes less time to reach the appropriate altar by other means. Resources There are many useful item respawns in the Wilderness. Planks can be found in the Wilderness, which are required for the Dragon Slayer quest, and are the only way non-members can obtain planks without trading or going to Crandor. They are found scattered throughout the Graveyard of Shadows, at level 22 Wilderness. The area is a multi-combat zone and is filled with aggressive level 18 and 24 zombies, and as such, low level players may want to bring some food and/or armour for safety. Lava Maze The Lava Maze, located around level 43 Wilderness, contains several item spawns. They are: iron full helm, gold necklace, staff of earth, steel platebody, along with coins. Bring food, as it contains aggressive black knights, king scorpions, hill giants and lesser demons. At the end of the Lava Maze, players can loot the muddy chest with muddy keys for various loot to make profit. Collecting various items There are also many respawns for bones in the Chaos Temple and the Bone Yard. Additionally, members can collect white berries (a valuable Herblore ingredient) at Lava Dragon Isle by walking or running back and forth from the Edgeville bank to Lava Dragon Isle and picking up the berries, banking them, and later selling them. White berries currently sell for about coins each. Also, there is a small hill at level 46 Wilderness north of the border where a single, cut sapphire spawns. It is guarded by low-level spiders. Resource Area The Resource Area, located very deep within the Wilderness, provides wide assortment of resources, such as various amounts of ores, magic trees, yew trees, and two Runite Golems, which can be killed and then mined for rune ore. Also, there are static fishing spots that, if you have dark fishing bait and a lobster pot, you can fish dark crabs. Players must pay 7,500 coins to enter, or free entry is granted with the Wilderness sword 4. While it looks relatively safe, other players can still come in by paying the fee and attack you inside. Mining Runite ore, which requires 85 Mining, is found in the Wilderness and is the only area where free players may mine it. Members can also mine here, although there are much safer locations such as the Heroes' Guild and Mourner Tunnels, which have some runite rocks. The Wilderness Rejuvenation update added several runite rocks at the Frozen Waste Plateau, making the Wilderness have the most runite rocks in-game. There are also other mines that can be visited as there is usually no one around. The Skeleton Mine is a mine containing a large amount of coal rocks, although skeletons wander around the mine. The Bandit Camp Mine contains a relatively large amount of iron, coal, mithril and adamantite rocks. Fishing Two cage/harpoon fishing spots are located south of the Fountain of Rune where you can fish for dark crabs, lobsters, swordfish and tuna. To fish dark crabs you will need a lobster pot and dark fishing bait. Dark fishing bait can be obtained by either killing zombies from the Ruins, Graveyard of Shadows, and The Forgotten Cemetery in Deep Wilderness or by killing the stronger Wilderness bosses. Dark crabs can be fished with 85 Fishing and cooked with 90 Cooking and heal 22 Hitpoints each, making it one of the best foods for players to use. Hunter There's also a new hunting area in the Wilderness for hunting black chinchompas (requires 73 Hunter), which the added bonus that you can place one extra trap above your maximum amount, thus making hunting quicker, more profitable due to the extra trap, but also equally as dangerous as the location is a popular player-killing spot. Here, vigilance is constant. Woodcutting There are ents roaming around, which if killed you can cut for noted logs. The higher the Woodcutting level and axe you use, the better chance you have of getting high level logs such as magic logs and yew logs. The Wilderness ents give double the amount of logs compared to the ents in the Woodcutting Guild, making it very profitable if you have a high Woodcutting level. Thieving At 84 Thieving, players can loot the rogues' chests. There are three chests that are at the base of Rogues' Castle. The chest contains some decent rewards ranging from 1,000 minimum in value to approximately 40,000 gold, including various noted fish, runes, ores, and noted cut dragonstones. However, when a player loots from a chest, rogues within range will begin to attack you, making this a dangerous but profitable method of money making. Clue scrolls Players can obtain clue scrolls from monsters. Hard, elite and master clue scrolls, will often potentially require players to traverse through the Wilderness, to acquire their next clue or the reward casket. Be aware that one can still be attacked by other players while fighting off any of the wizards that may attack when in the process of digging for a clue or a reward casket. It is recommended to only bring what you need, to prevent the loss of the clue scroll. A clue box can be brought along to protect the clue scroll in case of death within the Wilderness. Players can also utilise the Ring of wealth (i) to double the chance of clue scroll drops in the Wilderness. Agility training Players have an Agility training course in the deep Wilderness. It is one of the fastest Agility training areas, though also the most dangerous, as you can be attacked at any time due to its location in the Wilderness. Slayer training Krystilia assigns an array of Slayer assignments that must be completed within the Wilderness. These monsters can range from Combat level 8 to 470, assuming Wilderness bosses, and they all have a chance at dropping mysterious emblems and Slayer's enchantments in addition to their regular drops. Also, whilst wearing a Ring of wealth (i), players double their chances of receiving a clue scroll. Monster killing The Wilderness has monsters that can be interesting to kill for their drops or their experience (e.g. greater demons). Examples are noted below. * Revenants ** Revenants, found in the Revenant Caves, have a generous drop table and can drop various rare items worth a substantial amount of coins. * Elder Chaos druids ** The Elder Chaos druids around the Chaos Temple (Wilderness) in the Wilderness are a much tougher version of the normal chaos druid but have increased loot possibilities as well as a nearby altar to recharge Prayer, making it extremely effective in training and money making. * Green dragons ** The green dragons can be killed for dragon bones and green dragonhide, and upon completion of the elite Wilderness diary, their bones will be noted. * Lava dragons ** As well as the Lava Dragon Isle, which now is the new home for the deadly lava dragons, from which apart for the ability to drop the draconic visage and black dragonhide, they also drop their bones and lava scales. * Chaos Elemental ** Located in the highest levels of the Wilderness, west of Rogue's Castle, the Chaos Elemental can be killed for valuable items like the dragon 2h sword and the dragon pickaxe. * King Black Dragon ** The King Black Dragon for the elusive draconic visage and dragon pickaxe. Located in level 42 Wilderness by climbing down a ladder west of the Lava Maze and then by pulling a lever is the entrance to the King Black Dragon's lair, but the lair itself is not in the Wilderness. * Crazed Archaeologist, Chaos Fanatic, and Scorpia ** The three demi-bosses (Crazed Archaeologist, Chaos Fanatic, and Scorpia) have the chance of dropping shards for the Odium and Malediction wards. * Vet'ion, Venenatis, and Callisto ** The three full-fledged bosses (Vet'ion, Venenatis, and Callisto), can drop the dragon 2h sword, the dragon pickaxe and their own unique rings. Pet hunters also come to the Wilderness to kill the bosses that can drop the pets. The Chaos Fanatic can drop the Pet chaos elemental and is safer to obtain due to residing in a single-way area, although the drop rate is much lower at a rate of 1/1000 compared to the Chaos Elemental itself, which has a drop rate of 1/300. Money-making Players, especially those with low level accounts, can venture into the Wilderness with minimal risk with the sole purpose of looting. Looters pick up the remains of a drop after the killer finished taking the most expensive items, and some looters even tailgate player-killing clans. Player killing Many players engage in player killing throughout the Wilderness to obtain valuables. When they kill a player, they will get all or nearly all of the items that the player was holding. Then, the player killer takes the dropped items and does whatever he or she may wish to do with them. This includes using the High Alchemy or Low Alchemy spells on them or selling them for money. Another form of player killing for profit is bot slaying, where players can kill bots that attack green dragons for the bones and hides they have collected. This can be an easy and reliable way for players to gain profit and acquire kills. As mentioned earlier, many players visit the Wilderness to kill green dragons, as their hides and bones they always drop are very profitable. Shop selling Many players have items that are of very little value to merchants and skill specialists. The general store in the Bandit Camp buys items for close to High Alchemy prices because the "tax collectors do not visit his store." All Wilderness merchants are very high-level as a matter of personal safety. Fountain of Rune The Fountain of Rune in Deep Wilderness allows you to freely cast spells and can be used to great effect to do High Alchemy without wasting any runes and make a nice profit, although being so far from any relative safety is extremely dangerous to do so. Also, players who completed Heroes' Quest can charge their amulets of glory here, and after Legends' Quest, other enchanted dragonstone jewellery can also be charged. Team capes Some players want to collect team capes, so they go in the Wilderness just to enhance their collection. These handy capes can vary in colours and designs. You can find these capes by searching for men with big bags on their backs. Their locations are in different places but are always near one place. Bosses The Wilderness is a host of many powerful bosses, who are able to drop rare items that can't be obtained anywhere else. Features Mage Arena This is where players with at least level 60 Magic can attempt Kolodion's challenge. Successful players receive the God cape and the God staff of their chosen God. Mage Arena II After completing the Mage Arena, players with at least level 75 Magic and the ability to cast the god spells outside the Mage Arena can attempt Kolodion's second challenge. Successful players receive an imbued god cape of their chosen god. Summarised places of interest and others Wilderness area of Edgeville dungeon Although most of the Wilderness is an open area, the north part of Edgeville Dungeon is Wilderness too. It can be accessed by passing a gate. The Wilderness level in the northernmost part is 5. Points of interest * Several chaos druids in the Wilderness section, well known for their high drop rate for herbs. * There are six red spiders' eggs respawns in this dungeon, making it easier to collect them for potions. * Several black demons live farther inside the dungeon, closer to a bank than most others. * The Earth Obelisk is in the dungeon near Chronozon, and the Air Obelisk can be accessed through the dungeon as well, past the black demons. * The dungeon is the only location to house earth warriors. You need 15 Agility to cross the monkey bars to get to them. Wilderness levels Any player within a particular level range of your Combat level can be attacked in the Wilderness. The range is calculated by taking your Combat level and adding or subtracting the current Wilderness level you are in. For example, in level 1 Wilderness, a player who is level 100 can attack players who are level 99, level 101 or the same level. If a player is level 100 is in level 24 Wilderness, they can attack players between level 76 and level 124 Combat. The first two steps (squares) of the wilderness are "safe" zones, in which other players are unable to attack you, thus making the Wilderness ditch not necessarily a strict reminder of where the wilderness starts. See also *Skull (status) *Items Kept on Death *Forinthry *Wilderness ditch *Wilderness Diary *Wilderness Slayer *Wilderness boss *High-risk world *Death Category:Regions Category:Wilderness